


Famous Threesomes In Space And Time

by katemonkey



Category: The Losers
Genre: Drabble, Kink Meme, Multi, Nerdiness, Polyamory, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, community:thelosers_kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-01
Updated: 2011-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-14 07:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katemonkey/pseuds/katemonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only fangirls can properly rate Jensen and Cougar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Famous Threesomes In Space And Time

"So..." Jensen says, snuggling against her. "How does that rate?"

"On a scale of threesome hotness?" she replies, curling into Cougar's frame. "Definitely above Harry, Hermione and Ron."

"Above Mulder, Scully and Skinner?" Jensen asks, sliding his arms around her waist.

"Mmm...probably even above Alec, Eliot and Parker..." She gasps softly as Cougar cups a breast in his hand. "Even getting up to Peter, El and Neal or — God, like that! — Doctor, Amy and Rory levels..."

"Jack, Will and Elizabeth?" Jensen whispers into her ear.

She grins and reaches behind herself to pull him closer. "Don't press your luck."


End file.
